robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dread
Information Hello there, reader! Just so you know, this is my first story here on the wiki, and I hope to make more. Anyways, enjoy the story. The Beginning I was left to rot slowly, dying a slow and painful death. Well, figuratively. I was bedridden due to a fever. I was alone in my room, moaning like a zombie. I was surfing the web on my laptop, and I checked my Gmail. I prepared to clear my inbox when I saw a notification out of the norm. I opened it up, and it read this: "Hello there! Are you tired of having nothing to do? Then play some video games! Hey, I know! Why not play ROBLOX? A game with infinite possibilities! Work at a pizza place! Escape prison! Create! Explore! Play! Enjoy! And best of all, it's free! So get on ROBLOX! After all, it's better than doing nothing!" I thought nothing of it, and I decided to sign up. I named myself DinoHunter45. My first thoughts were that this game is awesome! I loved this game so much! I began playing a lot. I became an avid fan. I bought Robux, played games, made friends, and had fun. The Game After about 3 months of playing ROBLOX, I spawned into a world that promised a tycoon. However, the entire world was pitch black. I thought that this was just some troll game, and I was about to leave when I noticed a player in the distance. I looked at the player list, and saw that someone else was on this game named 'Dreaded_One.' I walked over to them, and they turned around. They were wearing the ROBLOX jacket, black jeans, and the Tragedy mask. "What's up?" I asked. They didn't respond. They just stared at me. "Uh, hello?" I asked again. This time, the player responded. "You shouldn't have come here." They said, before walking away into the void. I decided to follow them, but they suddenly disappeared. Almost as if they had ceased to exist. I went to where they were before they disappeared, but there was only a flickering flashlight. I checked the player list, and saw that they left. They just left, I thought to myself. Yes. They just left. I eventually left as well, but I favorited the game. Maybe I could see them again. I wanted to know what they meant by 'I shouldn't have come here.' Luckily, those answers came the next day. The Tycooner I joined back to the game the next day, and sure enough, Dreaded_One was there. They were just standing there like they were when I first saw them. I walked over to them and began talking to them. "Hey, what did you mean I shouldn't have come here yesterday?" I asked. They responded after about 1 minute. "What do you think it means? Don't join this place. This is my domain." The user said. I was about to respond when I was kicked from the server. I immediately thought that this was just some admin abusing his powers, so I messaged the owner. "Hello. I believe one of your admins are abusing their powers on Factory Tycoon." I said. "Oh, thank you for informing me. Which admin was it?" The owner, The_Tycooner, asked. "Some edgelord named Dreaded_One." I said. "Listen, whatever you do, listen to him. If he kicks you from the game, then don't join back. He has kind of a temper. I'll have a talk with him, but just don't join until I give the okay, k?" Tycooner asked. I was kind of confused, but I accepted. After about 5 hours, while I was playing an obby when Tycooner messaged me. "Hey, he said that he wont let you join. I'd recommend listening to him. He's kind of vulgar." Tycooner said. "Fine." I responded. Tycooner thanked me for listening to him, but I still wanted to find out what Dreaded was up to. I joined the game for the last time, ignoring Tycoon's warnings. I probably should've listened to him. The Dread I joined into the game, and almost instantly Dreaded began to talk. "I thought I told you to stay out of my home." He stated, walking towards my player. "I want to know why you're abusing your admin powers, and why the owner doesn't care." I demanded. Dreaded looked at my player, before the game started to make a noise. It was like an earthquake noise. "Admin? Heh, this isn't admin. This is my pure power. Take a look around you, child. This server is gone because of MY doing. Do you honestly think that the owner LETS me do this? No, he simply cant stop me. I'm afraid that since you can't listen, you'll have to suffer the consequences." He said. He began to float, and the rumbling became more severe. I was expecting something reminiscent of a boss battle, but no. I was kicked from the game. However, my account was permanently banned from ROBLOX. This enraged and confused me, but I just assumed he was a hacker. I sometimes remember this fiasco, but to be honest. I don't really care anymore. I wonder what he meant though, that he destroyed the world without admin and that it was his home. I made a new ROBLOX account, and everything's been pretty chill. I lost a lot of robux, though. That sucked. I messaged Tycooner one day under my new account. "Hey Tycoon, it's me, Dino. That Dreaded guy permabanned my old account. Is he some sort of hacker or something?" I asked him. "You joined my game again, didn't you?" They asked. "Yeah, sorry, but still. How did he do that?" "You shouldn't have gone there." Tycooner said, before ceasing all communication with me. That last sentence he said still confuses me. Was he Dreaded? Was he an accomplice? Maybe. But either way, I still play ROBLOX to this day. The End Thank you to all of you for reading! Constructive criticism is encouraged, but not outright hate, please. Thank you for reading my story, and I may make a sequel if it's requested enough.